The present invention relates to transmission of data for service processing, and more specifically to using computed travel times to intelligently attenuate beacon transmission.
Location services require mobile devices to transmit data to a service for processing. Network bandwidth and battery life must be taken in consideration when creating an application that constantly transmits data.